board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Luigi vs (13)Miles "Tails" Prower 2018
Ulti's Analysis It was great to see Tails finally make it into round 3 (JUSTICE FOR KNUCKLES), but every middling character that sneaks through a round or two meets their maker eventually and it was time for Tails to meet his. This was a blowout so bad that a lot of people thought this was SFF. It may have been or it may not have been, but we'll frankly never know for sure until we get Mario vs Sonic in a contest match. How we haven't yet had a Mario vs Sonic match is beyond me, and in all of contest history we've only had three matches that even remotely come close to resembling Mario/Sonic. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/1638-division-16-round-2-sonic-the-hedgehog-2-vs-super-mario https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3454-division-3-round-1-gunstarheroes-sonic-3-s-mario-kart-s https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/4558-north-division-final-mario-vs-bowser-sonic-vs-dr-robotnik That's it. That's the entire list. Sonic 2 vs Mario World, a fourway match with Mario Kart in it, and the Rivalry Rumble. We can't get one division in 16 years of contests with Sonic as a 1 seed and Mario as a 2 or something? It's the most famous rivalry in gaming history and pretty much single-handedly pushed the 90s gaming environment forward. They deserve a 1v1 contest match. And that's the legacy of Luigi vs Tails. It was the biggest blowout of round 3 and got everyone wondering why we haven't gotten Mario vs Sonic yet -- and a lot of people think it's pointless because Mario would just 70-30 the guy with SFF. Thanks for coming, Tails! Safer777's Analysis Obviously this match was set in stone. But man. Almost 70%? Man Tails is weak as expected But the opponents he beat are super weak it seems! Or Luigi is a beast. What else to say? Luigi has reached that far a couple times before but he has never win a division. Maybe he can do it now! Weegee for sure man! And yeah nothing else to say. This match was boring of course. Nice to see a Sonic character reaching that far though. Tails reaching this far is the best he did. The prediction percentage seems low though. Sure it was around 50% but people expected another character to win? I guess Master Chief or something? Who knows. Tsunami's Analysis It's a well-known fact that Mario-Sonic is one of the few inter-NN matches that we've never seen in any format. But how many times have members of the two franchises met? 2003 R1: Shadow defeats Wario with 64.90% of the vote 2003 R2: Mario defeats Shadow with 55.10% of the vote 2006 R3: Sonic defeats Luigi with 60.19% of the vote 2007 R1: Yoshi puts up 56.03% directly on Knuckles, who still advances over Rikku and Vaan 2007 R2: Yoshi puts up 58.21% directly on Knuckles; both finish ahead of KOS-MOS and behind Mega Man, so Yoshi advances and Knuckles is eliminated 2008 R1: Mario puts up 65.95% directly on Knuckles, who is eliminated behind Zelda but takes 3rd place over Fei Fong Wong 2013 R3: Sonic puts up 59.43% directly on Bowser, but both lose out to Mewtwo 2018 R3: Luigi defeats Tails with 69.65% of the vote Definitely favors Team Mario; Team Sonic's only wins came when they had the clearly higher-tier representative. (I guess technically Wario's a separate franchise now, but unlike Donkey Kong, who technically also originated as part of Mario's franchise, he hasn't really established himself as a true independent.) Even in cases where the franchises' own pecking orders would seem to at least slightly favor Team Sonic (which is to say, Yoshi-Knuckles), Team Mario handily won. But this is an SFF matchup, make no mistake. That's why there haven't really been any close matches in that series. Mario-Shadow is still a huge anomaly that may never truly be explained, but this was predictable. The blowout being as bad as it was, though? Maybe not so much. The Oracle consensus had this at roughly a 65-35 match, and only four Oracles out of 57 overshot the actual percentage. Category:2018 Contest Matches